


In the Deep End

by Kenjii_Yaoi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjii_Yaoi/pseuds/Kenjii_Yaoi





	In the Deep End

Chapter 1

 

Deep below the sea, lived the most beautiful merman to grace the waters. He was of fighting fish origin, the only one of his kind. Where the fighting fish were red, blue and even purple, this merman was stark black with a few white tipped scales. His eyes were a stormy blue-grey, and his hair was jet-black, the short curls floating in the water to frame his freckle-spattered face.

 

It was always his face that the eyes of the other merfolk followed, his pixie-like face something out of a storybook.

 

He had two long fins dangling from his arms, both of them colored white with black speckles.

 

For his immense beauty, the young merman had been cast out his village for his for overly violent nature, and the jealousy of the others. Fighting fish were never meant to stand out, even for all of their bright colors. This species were mere servants to the Kingdom of Wano, a progressing kingdom that has ruled the seas of the East Pacific for centuries.

 

Fighting fish merfolk did no such fighting, they only conformed to the orders of the Royals. Even a merman as rare as Kenjii would have been put to work, though he was spared from that duty when he was banished.

 

The homeless merman had come across a huge (and mean looking) killer mershark with liquid gold eyes and jet-black hair, his features more sharp and manly against the fighting fish's petite beauty. The killer shark had merely disregarded the young merman with disinterest at first, but then the fighting fish followed him  _everywhere_. The fish was even quick enough to avoid the mershark when he lashed out with annoyance.

 

The mershark eventually introduced himself as Dracule Mihawk, and the fighting fish gave his name as Kenjii.

 

Just Kenjii.

 

After enough pestering, Mihawk allowed Kenjii to stay in his residence until he was old enough to take care of himself.

Mihawk had also taught Kenjii in wielding many weapons for four years, the fighting fish now able to use any sort of object as a weapon with his honed skills. Now, Kenjii is 18 years old and looking for a home to call his own as he bid farewell to Mihawk and thanked the killer mershark for protecting him for all four years.

The merman was currently floating among the schools of fish, the small creatures darting around Kenjii's body as if entranced by the shimmering of his scales. Kenjii then broke off from the schools of fish and swam into a coral forest, the beautiful colors reaching out to greet him and many others who sought it out.

The few fish that had followed Kenjii into the forest hurriedly swam away, and the merman looked around in confusion.\ There was no predator here. Or so he thought. A bright green eye was peeking at him from the depths of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenjii dodged out of the way just in the nick of time when the predator lunged for him, the light from the surface finally illuminating the assailant. The other merman was a green haired tiger shark. The torso of his body was large, muscular, and beautifully tanned. The shark had a thin scar closing his left eye, and the other unharmed green eye was clouded with bloodlust.

 

 _What is this guy doing here?_ Kenjii thought as he prepared to fight back.

 

A shark in this state left themselves wide open, only intent on feeding on any live flesh within their reach.

 

Kenjii caught the male's jaw with a well-timed punch as he lunged for him again, sending the mosshead spinning in the water with an irritated growl. 

 

The fighting fish followed up with an elbow jab to the abdomen, then finished up by turning himself sideways and swinging his tail at the shark, almost like a roundhouse kick. The hit connected and a sort of clarity returned to the eye of the male.

 

The bruises were already forming on his skin from Kenjii's attacks, and the marshark touched them in confusion. The mersark then locked gazes with Kenjii, who shied away from him when he glared.

 

"Who the hell are you?" The mershark demanded, and Kenjii let out a huff.

 

"You should be fucking explaining! You attacked me!" the fighting fish yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the other merman.

 

Now that the sense of danger had worn off a bit, Kenjii took the moment to take in the tiger shark's features. His face was ruggedly, but beautifully structured:

 

High cheek bones, forest green eyes, rough lips pulled in a deep frown with short sea green hair floating in all directions around is face. And then there was the thin scar on his eye.

 

But then Kenjii caught a glimpse of gold at the top of the mershark's head.

 

A small crown.

 

Kenjii froze as he realized that the merman he was dealing with was a Prince of Wano.


End file.
